Fervent Magnetism
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: They are like two magnets; a mysterious force is pulling them together, even if their love is forbidden… Miku/Luka. Negitoro. YURI. M. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Okay, so here's a real cliché of the pairing, but I couldn't help it. I have to do it. Anyways, it's not very long. I was also kind of embarrassed when I wrote this… Hope you guys will like it~! Oh and it's Miku's POV, just saying. (-:

**Title:** Fervent Magnetism

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** Miku/Luka

**Summary:** They are like two magnets; a mysterious force is pulling them together, even if their love is forbidden…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

**Fervent Magnetism**

Our lips were desperately pressed together, like if those were magnets, like if a mysterious force were always pulling them together, pulling them into eager kisses. My mind was blowing, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't realize _yet _it was wrong. My heart was jumping badly; my breath was fast and heavy; I was feeling dizzy. Her hands were traveling my body hungrily, exploring. I was shivering and moaning with each of her delicious caresses.

Then, her tongue entered my awaiting mouth, dancing with my own. She pushed me on the bed, not even breaking this passionate kiss. I had the impression my stomach was burning with envy; this burn sensation was even going in my throat. She traveled my neck with her moist, soft lips, untying my blue flashy tie hurriedly. I then grabbed her head and forced her into a deep kiss again.

She pressed her body against mine, probably wanting to feel me or feeling my warm. As for me, I could feel her feminine, developed curves. I arched my back to feel these more. She moaned softly, making me shiver severely. I whimpered slightly when she suddenly broke the kiss to catch her breath that was panting heavily. Her deep turquoise eyes met mines. We looked at each other for a long time…

My eyes suddenly widened in shock after a while. "N-No…" I whispered, obviously alarmed. The beauty on top of me blinked –and then realizing what was wrong- she immediately pulled away, looking at the wall, also seeming shaken. Tears formed in my eyes, a sudden intense pain was replacing the warm sensation. I got up, heading to the door nervously. I tied my tie with trembling hands and looked at the pinkette whom also started to tear up. "I-It was mistake. Nothing happened…" I quietly said, hurt by my own words. I couldn't imagine the pain I did to her.

I opened the door, preparing to leave. "Miku! W-Wait!" She shouted, tending her arms, like if she tried to catch me up, but I was too far from her.

I looked at her one last time. She was hurt. I could see it. "Luka, Magnet is making us crazy." I simply replied, leaving, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath when I heard some sobs.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was preparing the dinner, cutting vegetables to put them in the rice. I looked up to look at Luka whom was watching the twins in a blank way. Usually, when the two were arguing like right now, she always told them to stop –she was like a mother or an older sister to everyone. She was probably deep in thoughts about what happened not a long time ago.

A pair of arms encircled my waist from behind. I jumped by surprise and turned around to notice my boyfriend –Kaito with a smile, happy to see me. "I missed you." He softly whispered into my ear.

I forced a smile, trying to sound cheerful like always. "Ehe~! I also missed you, Kaito-nee~!" I exclaimed with a rusty voice. Kaito had been gone for a week to see his sick mother. She was suffering from a cancer, apparently. The blue-haired boy hugged me, kissing my cheek. I looked discreetly at Luka whom was looking at us sadly. I instantly pushed him, surprised by my own gesture.

He frowned, obviously slightly hurt. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, shocked. I never rejected him like I just did before. I was with him for a month now. I was happy, but now, my heart didn't stop from hurting.

"I-I'm not in mood. I'm sorry." I stammered, returning to my cooking. He simply sighed and sat down next to Luka on the couch. The pinkette didn't pay attention to him, looking away.

I had the powerful desire to be near to Luka, to touch her, to feel her kisses. That mysterious force wanted to pull me into her arms. It just couldn't be. I can't be a lesbian. I just can't like girls. Hell, I was with Kaito and everything was fine until I practice Magnet with Luka, a song talking about forbidden love. How people would react if they learn that their popular teal diva is a lesbian? It would shock some and Master wouldn't like that to happen. He clearly said that Magnet was just a song.

When the dinner was ready, everyone complimented my cooking skill, like usual. I didn't stop looking at the empty chair beside me. I always talk usually, but now, I was just so silent. Luka was in her room, refusing to eat something. "Miku-chan, something is wrong?" Rin asked, her head leaning in one side, looking curiously at me.

I shook my head, smiling widely. "I'm fine, don't worry. I-I was just thinking about a new song I'm currently writing." I lied, ashamed to lie to my friends. Without eating all my food, I headed to Luka's room. I needed to talk to her; I needed to see her so badly.

I didn't knock before entering. I felt an intense pain when I saw her; she was curled up on her bed, sobbing silently. Her hairs were messy and her mascara had fallen down her pale cheeks. My breath cut off, seeing her state. "L-Luka…" I whispered, hesitantly approaching her. I never saw her cry before and it hurt me to see her like this. I sat down on the bed next to her, staying silent. I felt tears in my eyes.

I then took a deep breath and started to sing some Magnet lyrics with a trembling voice:

"_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;__  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.__  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,__  
leaving behind some powder on your hand."_

Luka looked at me, blushing slightly. She sat down and cleared her throat, joining her rusty voice to my own:

"_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,__  
moving from our lips to our tongues,__  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,__  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up."_

At that moment, our fingers intertwined, looking deeply into each other eyes, approaching our face. I could feel her breath on my lips, giving me shivers down my spine. The burning sensation invaded my stomach and my throat again.

"_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.__  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.__  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.__  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."_

At that moment, we completely forgot the song. The lyrics were saying our feelings; it was like we were talking to each other. Our lips met hungrily, our body pressed against each other. She traveled her fingers down my back, making me shiver. "Luka…" I moaned out softly. "Show me you love me; show me it's not wrong." I whispered, completely aware of what I was doing. I couldn't deny it anymore. I was completely intoxicated by her kisses, by her caresses, by her presence… I _needed _her.

Without any words, she pushed me down, impatient. She sucked on my neck, her long pink hair brushing against my skin. I gasped as her tongue traveled it hungrily. I groped myself on the back of her shirt, blushing, tears in my eyes. It didn't take a long time before her and I was completely naked. I didn't think it was weird. It was the power of love. We needed this.

Luka smiled sweetly, giving me a quick peck on the lips, traveling her kisses until she reach out my right nipple. She started flicking it awkwardly with her tongue. We hadn't experience in this, but it didn't matter. It was still feeling incredibly good. I could remark she was uncomfortable. I ran my fingers on her back, caressing her soft skin, giving her shivers.

I moaned when she started sucking on my nipple. It was such a strange feeling, but I liked it. The burn in my stomach didn't stop itself from increasing. I was panting, gasping, and arching my back. My heart… My heart started to fire up, beating like it never did before. All my body was reacting to her gentle touches.

Her fingers ran down my stomach, rubbing my thighs, looking at my reactions. I was convulsing and gasping with each of her rubs. "I love you, Miku." Luka whispered softly, pulling me into a kiss, entering her tongue inside my mouth. I blushed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was about to answer, but she suddenly started to rub the most sensitive spot of my body. I gasped heavily, unable to breath for few seconds. She was rubbing with her thumb, being gentle on me.

I looked away, embarrassed. I didn't stop myself from twitching and moaning. I wasn't thinking it was wrong anymore; she was able to make me forget we were two girls, that it was a forbidden love. I wouldn't have ever thought that my first time will be with Luka, a young woman. She was giving me a lot of sweet attention while making love to me, caressing my cheek with her unoccupied hand, smiling and kissing me.

Then, when she entered a finger inside me, I gasped loudly, trembling from the intense pleasure. I arched my back more, letting out a moan with each of her fast trusts. Luka was looking at me in awe, probably finding my reactions cute. "I-I love you, Luka!" I exclaimed seriously. The pinkette then immediately stopped for few seconds, before continuing, blushing and smiling stupidly.

I didn't take a long time before I finally climaxed. I was panting, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Luka held me closer to her. I gave her a last, lazy peck, before I closed my eyes, falling rapidly asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When I opened my eyes, I smiled when I saw Luka's peaceful sleeping face. I leaned against her nude body, burying my face in her shoulder, smelling her sweet, spellbinding perfume. I knew that when we'll get out of the room, problems will start. First, I'll have to break up with Kaito even if he's a good guy, but he wasn't the one for me. Secondly, we'll have to hide our relationship or we'll have to announce it. It was scaring me. For now, I really preferred to hide it.

An arm encircled my waist. I looked up and smiled to my beloved one, kissing softly her cheek, taking a deep breath. I know Luka was as much as scared as me. I couldn't help myself from crying a bit. The pinkette ran her fingers in my teal hair, kissing my forehead. "We'll be fine, Miku…" She softly whispered even if she was herself tearing up. I snuggled into her arms and started to sing a part of the song.

"_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,__  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.__  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.__  
__That's fine, you're my one and only love.__"_

* * *

I really appreciate comments, so please don't hesitate!


End file.
